


Prank

by BigLeoSis



Series: Oneshots [24]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Fun, Humor, M/M, Pranks, Stucky - Freeform
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-28
Updated: 2015-07-28
Packaged: 2018-04-11 17:11:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4444853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BigLeoSis/pseuds/BigLeoSis





	Prank

Sam hielt die Kamera in der Hand, während er sich langsam und leise in die Richtung von Steves Zimmer schlich. Natasha hatte ihn dazu herausgefordert, dass er sich niemals trauen würde, den Captain aus dem Schlaf zu wecken.

Pfff ... er war Sam Wilson, er war Falcon! Als ob er sich das nicht trauen würde.

Tz ... Natasha Romanov war ihm eine Verabredung schuldig.

 

Er hatte sich sein Stark-Phone geschnappt und die Kamera angemacht. Kurz bevor er Steves Zimmer erreichte, schaltete er die Kamera ein und öffnete die Tür so leise wie möglich. Der Raum war erfüllt von leisen Schlafgeräuschen. Sam drückte den Schalter, um das Licht anzumachen und nahm erst einmal die schlafende Gestalt vor sich im großen Bett auf. Steve lag auf der Seite, einen Arm unter das Kissen geschoben und schlief tief und fest. Die Angespanntheit, welche normalerweise den ganzen Tag auf seinen Zügen lag war vollständig verschwunden und man konnte die langen blonden Wimpern erkennen, welche seine Wangen küssten.

 

Sam schlich nun zu seinem Bett und holte tief Luft.

 

"AUFWACHEN!" schrie er nun aus Leibeskräften.

 

Steve schoss augenblicklich in die Höhe und sah sich verwirrt um, ehe er die Hände vors Gesicht schlug, als er Sam erkannte und laut aufstöhnte.

Sam lachte laut, musste sich den Bauch herhalten, weil er es wirklich geschafft hatte, Captain America zu erschrecken. Das Video würde das neue Highlight im Internet werden.

 

Sams Augenmerk wurde erneut auf das Bett gelenkt, als sich etwas neben Steve im Bett bewegte und plötzlich niemand geringerer als James 'Bucky' Barnes unter der Decke hervorkam und Sam einen finsteren Blick zuwarf.

 

"Was zum Teufel ..." fluchte er laut.

 

Sam hätte beinahe die Kamera fallen lassen, als er laut lachend und mit einem 'Shit' auf den Lippen aus dem Zimmer lief.

Wenn er es nicht auf Video hätte, würde ihm das wohl niemand glauben!

 

Steve Rogers, Captain America, und James 'Bucky' Barnes, der ehemalige Winter Soldier, waren ein Paar.

 

Dieses Video würde das Internet wirklich lahm legen!

 

Und Natasha schuldete ihm mehr als nur eine Verabredung.

 

 

<http://slippeddee.tumblr.com/post/125182131578/dancinbutterfly-infiniteescape-dreams>


End file.
